


mistletoe is deadly (or at least evil)

by ladybug218



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people get caught under the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe is deadly (or at least evil)

You wouldn't think that a little plant could be evil. But you would be wrong. Gather round, children, and listen to Auntie Veronica tell you the story of how Logan and I nearly broke up for the eighth time.

It was Christmas of 2008. We were in our junior year at Hearst. Dick and Logan were sharing a suite at the Neptune Grand and I was sharing an apartment off campus with Mac and Parker. Logan and I had been back together for almost a year and things were going really well. I was getting over my trust issues. He was acting like a responsible adult. And even though I still thought Dick was a bad influence, we had learned to tolerate each other.

So when I arrived at their suite one Friday night for our regular pizza and a movie night and Logan wasn't home, I didn't think much of it. Dick was playing video games when I dropped my messenger bag next to the love seat. "I'm impressed," I said, taking in the Christmas decorations in the suite.

"You should be," he said, not looking away from the television. "It's not easy penetrating this deep into enemy territory."

I snickered. I couldn't help it. "I imagine penetrating deep into anything would be difficult for you."

He looked up then. "You're insulting me again, Mars."

"Yes, Dick. Gold star." He was getting good at catching my sarcasm these days. "I was actually talking about the Christmas decorations. I didn't really peg you and Logan as the Martha Stewart types."

"Huh?" he said, looking around the room with confusion. "Oh, that. We didn't do it. One of the maids did."

Of course. That shouldn't have really surprised me. It's not like I could get a mental image of Dick and Logan hanging tinsel. Wait. There it was. Okay, it's a funny mental image. Anyway, I kicked off my shoes and headed for the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Hey, V, grab me a beer?" Dick called.

"No way, Casablancas. I'm not your maid," I called back. I set my soda on the counter and opened the freezer to check my ice cream stash.

"Awww, please?" he whined.

"No. If you're too busy penetrating your enemies, you'll have to wait," I replied.

"Mean," he yelled, pausing his game to come out and get his own beer. After assuring that I had a pint of untouched mint chocolate chip, I grabbed my soda and headed for the living room. Now, if I had been paying enough attention, I would have stayed put and waited until he was back into his video games. But I wasn't paying attention and we crossed paths in the doorway.

I turned sideways to pass him, but he blocked my way and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Dick looked up. I followed his gaze and groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's tradition, V," he said, his trademark grin making an appearance. "Besides, you know you've been dying to get your hands on me."

Oh yes. He may have forgotten what happened at Shelley Pomroy's party all those years ago, but I certainly hadn't. And even though I no longer blamed Dick for what happened that night and the impact it had on my life, I can honestly say that I never once wondered what it would be like to kiss him when I was sober. "Or not," I said. "Since I'm in love with Logan and all."

"Think about it," he said. "The whole tradition of kissing under the mistletoe comes from an ancient Norse legend about enemies meeting in the forest and calling a truce for the night. This could be our truce."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "How do you even know that?" I mean, it was Dick. Who never paid attention in class or willingly read a book.

"Thor explained it to Scarlet Witch in an issue of Avengers," he said.

Of course he learned it from a comic book. "Fine. I'll kiss you," I said. "If it'll get you to shut up."

Dick beamed and stepped closer, his hand going to my hip and bending his head down. "Trust me, V. You're gonna enjoy this."

"If you try to slip me the tongue, I will knee you in the balls."

"No tongue, got it."

Questioning my sanity, I went up on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. It didn't last long, thirty seconds at most, and we jumped a mile apart when we heard Logan's voice. "So, this is what you two get up to when I leave you here alone."

"Dude, I swear this is not what it looks like," Dick said.

Logan arched an eyebrow. "It looked like you were kissing my girlfriend."

"Okay, maybe a little," Dick stammered. "But it wasn't like a real kiss or anything!"

I shook my head and pointed up. "We ended up passing under the mistletoe at the same time," I explained. "Dick told me about how it started with some legend about enemies calling a truce and we decided this could be our truce."

"Oh, yeah, Avengers 149," Logan said. "Good issue. Great shot of Wanda's ass."

Yeah, you're probably confused now and asking yourself how this almost lead to me and Logan breaking up if he seemed okay with it. Here's the thing: it had nothing to do with me kissing Dick under the mistletoe. In fact, it wasn't even Logan who started the fight. It was me. And it was after what he did next.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, why would I be mad?" Logan said. "It wasn't even a good kiss."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think constitutes a real kiss?" I asked.

Logan grinned and walked over to join us in the doorway. "I've been taught to show not tell."

Neither me nor Dick was expecting what he did next though. Instead of grabbing me and kissing me, he grabbed the front of Dick's shirt and planted one on him. Dick was so stunned, that his mouth fell open, facilitating Logan's plans to deepen the kiss.

I was in shock. But, I had to confess, it was kind of hot too. Somehow I had the presence of mind to pull out my cell phone and I managed to snap two pictures before Dick finally came to his senses and shoved Logan away.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dick demanded, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Logan laughed. "I wanted to show you both what a real kiss was."

"Yeah, and you could have demonstrated on your girlfriend!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Logan asked.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket. "I think I'm going to skip pizza and a movie night."

"Aww, Veronica, come on, you're not mad about that?" Logan said, trying to stop me from leaving.

And I wasn't mad. But, well, I was a little jealous. Because Logan seemed to enjoy that kiss a little more than I would have liked. Yes, I know it's irrational, but I couldn't help myself. "No, not mad. Just figured you two might want to be alone," I said, trying to make a joke of it.

"Please don't leave," Dick begged. "I don't want to be alone with him. In fact, can I crash on your couch tonight?'

Logan rolled his eyes. "You two have no sense of humor. Let's order the pizza and watch a comedy. Maybe it'll lighten you both up."

Later that night, after the pizza and movie, was when the fight happened. And, admittedly, it wasn't the worst fight we ever had. Besides, the make up sex was amazing. Dick agreed.

But that's another story.


End file.
